Prior to the present invention while bubble production such as through horizontal perforated baffle plates, has been known as a technique, there has not existed any recognition of factors affecting the number and size of the bubbles produced in liquid through which gas is bubbled.
Accordingly, high efficiency has not heretofore been achieved, with the result that larger and more expensive equipments have been required, and/or poor results have been achieved.